


the best thing in my life

by heck_the_peck



Series: soulmark universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, alcohol use, friends is amazing & you all should watch it, it's not too big, proposal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: "I can't even imagine a future where I don't wake up next to you. I can't imagine a future where I don't get to see you every single day for the rest of my life, and every life past that."a shiro/adam/matt proposal fic





	the best thing in my life

**Author's Note:**

> oof this one took a lot out of me, but it was definitely worth it!!
> 
>  
> 
> i completely fell in love with this universe & decided to write more in it, specifically the softest boys.

_ “Shiro?” Matt questioned from the end of his bed where he was splayed. _

 

_ “Yeah?” Shiro responded, looking up from his ds. _

 

_ Matt hesitated, playing lightly with his fingers, “Do you think we’ll ever meet our other soulmate?” _

 

_ Shiro put down his ds, “Of course we will.” _

 

_ “I don’t know,” Matt started, cautiously looking up at Shiro, “I mean, it’s been years since we realised that we were soulmates, and we still haven’t met them.” _

 

_ Shiro turned around carefully and took Matt’s hands, “That’s because we were lucky enough to have been childhood friends, but not everybody is that lucky.” _

 

_ Matt nodded slowly, gripping Shiro’s hands tightly. _

 

_ “Hey,” Shiro tipped Matt’s head up, “We will find them. It will just take time.” _

 

_ Quickly sealing their lips together, Matt let go of Shiro’s hands and pulled him closer onto the bed. _

 

_ “...Shiro?” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

  
  


~~

  
  


Shiro looked lovingly at to two men asleep on his shoulders. His heart swelled as he thought of everything that they had been through together. He was truly so in love with these two men.

 

Just then he heard a loud thump from upstairs.

 

Carefully lifting his soulmates off of him, Shiro made his way upstairs and down the hallway until he was right outside Keith’s cracked door. 

 

“Are you okay?” Keith voice wheezed from his bed.

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ that my soulmate is a Friends virgin,” Lance’s voice rung across the room.

 

“It’s nothing to get hung up about,” Keith laughed, “I just never found it interesting.”

 

“Never found-- That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“ _ Lance. _ ”

 

“No, how could you find one of the most romantic couple of television not interesting? And what about the true friendship of Joey and Rachel? I bet you don’t even know who Mike is.”

 

“Alright, alright, maybe I don’t know who Mike is. Is that such a big problem?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

“Why?”

 

“Wh-- Bu--  _ He’s Mike Hannigan _ .”

 

“...Okay?”

 

“Honestly, I can’t believe that the universe hates me so much that it would give me a soulmate who  _ hasn’t seen Friends _ .”

 

“Mmm, but you love me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Are you two done?” Shiro asked, finally revealing himself.

 

“Shiro!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“By the way, Keith, Lance is right.”

 

“ _ See. _ ”

 

“Betrayed by my cousin and my boyfriend on the same day.”

 

“Tragic,” Shiro stated before walking away.

 

Shiro snickered as he heard the outbursts of “I can’t  _ believe _ ” while walking back downstairs to his soulmates.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Shiro heard from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Revealing himself, he responded, “Thanks, I know.”

 

Matt snorted while Adam buried his head in Matt’s neck.

  
  


~~~

  
  


_ It was their first day at the Garrison when they met him. _

 

_ Adam. _

 

_ It was a moment unlike any other; it was almost like world became a little bit brighter when they saw him. _

 

_ Sitting together in the back of the lecture hall, Shiro and Matt hadn’t really expected a lot from their first lecture. They took turns joking about the classroom when Matt felt a tap on his shoulder. _

 

_ “Uh,” He started, “Can I sit here?” _

 

_ Struck dumb in the moment, Matt’s brain took a second to work again, “Ye-uh-yes!” _

 

_ “My name is Adam,” He smiled and the other two boys melted. _

 

_ “I’m Matt,” Matt stuck his hand out before gesturing towards Shiro, “And that’s Shiro.” _

 

_ “Shiro?” _

 

_ “Oh, it’s a nickname. My full name is Takashi Shirogane.” _

 

_ “Takashi… I like it.” _

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Hey, Kashi?”

 

“Yeah, love?”

 

“....”

 

“What is it?”

 

“...Nothing.”

 

“...Okay.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


_ Drunken laughter filled the chilled winter air on top of the Garrison rooftop. A bottle of white wine was passed around in a circle between the three men. _

 

_ “So,” Adam started, “you’re telling me that this dumbass,” He bopped Matt on the head, “kissed you for the first time in the middle of the playground.” _

 

_ Shiro laughed, everything hilarious in this state, “Yeah, we were like, ten.” _

 

_ “Soulmate age,” Matt slurred. _

 

_ “Soulmate age…” Adam repeated, “Did I ever tell you guys that I have two soulmates?” _

 

_ Matt sat up, “Two?” _

 

_ “Yeah…” _

 

_ “That’s so weird,” He poked Shiro, “We have another soulmate too.” _

 

_ Shiro slung his arm around Matt’s shoulders, “I know, love.” _

 

_ Adam sighed softly at the picture in front of him before sitting up ridged. _

 

_ “What if,” Adam whispered, “What if we’re all soulmates?” _

 

_ Matt laughed softly, “That’d be lucky.” _

 

_ “Why lucky?” _

 

_ “Because we like you,” Matt snorted. _

 

_ Eyes wide, Adam carefully pulled a pen out of his pocket, and drew a quick doodle on his palm.  _

 

_ Matt gasped loudly before collapsing on the concrete floor with a laugh, “We’re soulmates!” _

 

_ Shiro smiled, looking down at his palm, “We’re soulmates…” _

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Adam question, his eyes still wide at the concept.

 

“Adam, there is no one else in the entire universe that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you two.”

 

“Kashi…”

 

“I can’t even imagine a future where I don’t wake up next to you. I can’t imagine a future where I don’t get to see you every single day for the rest of my life, and every life past that.”

 

“Takashi, I love you so much. I want that too. I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side.”

 

“You guys… I’ve been wanting this since that day on the rooftop, I love you all so much.”

 

“So, will you two marry me?”

 

“I don’t think I could ever say no to that.”

 

“Me either.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


_ It was a Saturday afternoon. The entire house was silent. It was days like these that Shiro wished that time would stand still.  _

 

_ WIth his two soulmates in his arms, Shiro knew exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. _

 

_ With these two men, the loves of his life, his soulmates. _

 

_ This realisation smacked his across the face. _

 

_ Of course, some part of Shiro always knew that he would spend the rest of his life with them, but this realisation made everything so much more real. _

 

_ So this is what unconditional love feels like. _

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* i love these boys.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
